orb1talfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Codex
Below is a heavily modified version of 5e that I am currently in the process of jerryrigging to fit our upcoming adventure. While I’ve kept the basics of character creation mostly unchanged save for some name adjustments, I have added a lot of depth to the skills system. Skills are now far more important to their respective checks, and in addition to being skilled in a certain field, a character can also be unskilled, conveying a penalty to checks there. Currently I have it balance as such; to start, a character must pick 2 free skills from their class fields (as noted at the top of each class sections) and 2 out of the 3 Base skills offered to their class specifically. They must then pick 3 skills from the field not covered by their class group to be unskilled in. All classes may also choose to pick the “Starjack” skill instead of a free skill. Hope this is not too complex. Follow the rest of the instructions below for character creation. Custom Sheets found here. FEEDBACK Please comment your answers on each question # What do y'all think about the skills system? Is it worth the addition? # I’m considering adding “races” to the creation table as well which would convey small Bases and penalties, thoughts? # Is the current class or skill list missing anything you think would be essential to our adventure? Attributes STRENGTH (STR) - Physical might and natural athleticism DEXTERITY (DEX) - Physical agility, reflexes, and poise ENDURANCE (END) - Health, stamina, and vitality INTELLIGENCE (INT) - Mental acuity, information recall, creative power KNOWLEDGE (KNO) - Awareness, intuition and understanding of the Void’s mysteries CHARISMA (CHA) - Confidence, eloquence, and leadership ability = Classes = Classes fall in to three categories - Martial, adept, and Intellectual. Martial classes are typically more skilled at martial combat, and upon creation gain 2 skills from Physical or Technical, and 3 unskilled from Social. Adept classes are typically more skilled at manipulating social situations, and upon creation gain 2 skills from Social or Physical, and 3 unskilled from Technical Intellectual classes are typically more skilled at esoteric skills, and upon creation gain 2 skills from Technical or Social, and 3 unskilled from Physical. Martial classes Belter Belter is a colloquialism or slur used to describe the inhabitants of outer orbitals, asteroid clusters, or even large voidcraft, often associated with wild and vicious warriors. Belters are well trained in battle and hardship from their upbringing, and are commonly averse to authority and ill equipped to conform to cultural norms found throughout the more densely populated orbitals. Features * Hit Dice: 1d12 per Belter level * Hit Points: 12 + your END modifier * Hit Points per Level: 1d12 + your END modifier Proficiencies * Armor: Light & Medium, Kinetic shields * Weapons: Edged melee, Blunt melee * Tools: None * Saving Throws: Strength, Endurance * Base Skills: Choose 2 from Athletics, Demolitions, and Melee Combat Equipment In addition to background equipment, you start with the following: * An Asteraxe or any edged melee weapon * Two Boarding axes or any blunt melee weapon * A Vacpac and four small harpoons * Macrofiber body glove Soldier Since Annihilation, conflict throughout the Void has been a fact of life, and the common spacer is wont to find themselves swept up into vast conflicts beyond their understanding. The recent campaigns of the Mandate have taken on a truly massive scope as their crusade to fulfill Mandate 04 was renewed, and this has produced a large crop of conscripted and trained killers on all sides, some serving an idea, some a man, and some themselves. Features * Hit Dice: 1d10 per Soldier level * Hit Points: 10 + your END modifier * Hit Points per Level: 1d10 + your END modifier Proficiencies * Armor: All Body armor, Kinetic & Energy shields * Weapons: Edged melee, Simple Guns * Tools: None * Saving Throws: Strength, Endurance * Base Skills: Choose 2 from Military, Gun Combat, and Melee Combat Equipment In addition to background equipment, you start with the following: * Standard Issue Plasteel Armor or Macrofiber Body Glove, Pneumatic Rifle with 20 large bearings * An Edged or Blunt weapon and Folding Kinoshield or two Edged weapons * A Pneumatic Pistol with 20 small bearings or two Boarding axes * An Army pack or a Vacpac Shrike The Void is a violent and fickle place, where life can be both fleeting and tortuously long. For the Shrike however, it is typically the former. Operating outside the boundaries of major systems, Shrikes compromise all manner of mercenaries, assassins, warrior orders and any other vicious oddities throughout the void, possessing impressive knowledge on their specific disciplines, passed down over generations, as well as being trained in survival in all variety of harsh environments. Features * Hit Dice: 1d10 per Shrike level * Hit Points: 10 + your END modifier * Hit Points per Level: 1d10 + your END modifier Proficiencies * Armor: Light Armor, Medium Armor, Kinetic & Energy shields * Weapons: Edged melee, Simple Guns * Tools: None * Saving Throws: Strength, Dexterity * Base Skills: Choose 2 from Gun Combat, Demolitions, and Stealth Equipment In addition to background equipment, you start with the following: * Linked Plasteel Armor or Macrofiber Body Glove * Two Boarding cutlasses or two Edged weapons * An Army pack or a Vacpac * A Pneumatic rifle and 20 large bearings Adept Classes Agent Among the spinning cradles on which mankind has made its refuge, many of our races old conflicts, intrigues, and temptations have resurfaced effortlessly. The Agent remains on the edge of such machinations, watching, waiting and preparing to strike. Whether serving an overlord or merely themselves, agents fulfill an often denigrated but supremely important role in the void, gathering information, forging deals under the table, and constantly on the alert for others who may be doing the same job ever so slightly better. Features * Hit Dice: 1d8 per Agent level * Hit Points: 8 + your END modifier * Hit Points per Level: 1d8 + your END modifier Proficiencies * Armor: Light armor * Weapons: Edged melee, Pistols, Simple guns * Tools: Rewire Kit * Saving Throws: Dexterity, Intelligence * Base Skills: Choose 2 from Carouse, Intimidation, and Investigation Equipment In addition to background equipment, you start with the following: * A dueling saber or a ringblade * A pneumatic snub rifle or a ringcutter * A Saboteur’s Kit, Army Pack, or Vacpac * Macrofiber armor, two stilettos, and a Rewire Kit Envoy While backroom dealings are a core part of life in the void, so to are far less unsavory affairs. It is here, in the markets, tradeships and bureaucracies of the Void that Envoys’ make their mark, forging treaties and trade deals that can change their world just as much as a conquering army. Just because they operate in broad daylight does not mean the Envoy’s profession is squeaky clean, as they too must engage in all manner of carousing and persuasion to achieve their own ends. Features * Hit Dice: 1d8 per Envoy level * Hit Points: 8 + your END modifier * Hit Points per Level: 1d8 + your END modifier Proficiencies * Armor: Light Armor, Energy shields * Weapons: Edged melee, Simple Guns, Ringed melee * Tools: None * Saving Throws: Knowledge, Charisma * Base Skills: Choose 2 from Diplomacy, Culture, and Gambit Equipment In addition to background equipment, you start with the following: * A dueling saber or gravhammer * Linked Plasteel armor, Macrofiber body glove, or Standard Issue Plasteel * A Pneumatic Pistol with 20 small bearings or any Edged weapon * A Codex pack or a Vacpac * An energy shield and an officiation symbol Laureate Sometimes the Void may seem a cold, soulless place, but its populace is at least not constantly reminded of this thanks to the work of the Laureate! Comprising all manner of artist, Laureates are either classically trained or self taught in the art of creativity. Sometimes cataloguing history, innovating trends, or wowing crowds, Laureates can often also be ruthless social climbers intent on working their way to the nexus of any orbital. Features * Hit Dice: 1d8 per Laureate level * Hit Points: 8 + your END modifier * Hit Points per Level: 1d8 + your END modifier Proficiencies * Armor: Light Armor * Weapons: Edged melee, Pistols, Ringed melee * Tools: Three musical instruments, languages, or artistic devices of your choice * Saving Throws: Dexterity, Charisma * Base Skills: Choose 2 from Carouse, Culture, and Gambit Equipment In addition to background equipment, you start with the following: * A dueling saber, a boarding saber, or an edged weapon * A Codex pack or a Saboteur’s Kit * A Gytar or any other musical instrument * Macrofiber armor and a stiletto Intellectual Classes Byog Among the often bleak lives of orbiters, there are some who seize the opportunity to become something more, delving into the ancient and forbidden art of byogy, the alteration and modification of one’s body. Byog’s are often at least experienced in taking apart-and occasionally in putting back together-the human form, and are versed in the arts of augmentation and genmodding, although this knowledge often dissipates beyond a purely technical level. Almost always possessing some sort of significant augment themselves, Byog’s are both reviled by the general populace, and sought after by system higher ups for their unique capabilities. Features * Hit Dice: 1d8 per Byog level * Hit Points: 8 + your END modifier * Hit Points per Level: 1d8 + your END modifier Proficiencies * Armor: Light Armor, Medium Armor, energy shields * Weapons: Edged melee, Blunt melee, Slingers, Augments * Tools: Gene Trimmers * Saving Throws: Intelligence, Knowledge * Base Skills: Choose 2 from Engineer, Survival, and Techsin Equipment In addition to background equipment, you start with the following: * A UV shield or an edged weapon * A Stingtip or any blunt or edged melee weapon * Macrofiber armor, a Vacpac, and a Gene Trimmer * An additional minor augment Operative Knowledge is a powerful thing in the Void, almost as sparse and spread out as the orbitals themselves. It is the Operative who holds, or at least pursues these secrets, making it their life's mission to grasp the mysteries of the Void. Occupying positions under a powerful handler or organization in their system, Operatives utilize the hidden abilities of techsin and taboo knowledge of history to achieve their goals, whether these goals originate from themselves or from their overseer. Features * Hit Dice: 1d8 per Operative level * Hit Points: 8 + your END modifier * Hit Points per Level: 1d8 + your END modifier Proficiencies * Armor: Light armor * Weapons: Edged melee, Simple Guns * Tools: None * Saving Throws: Knowledge, Charisma * Base Skills: Choose 2 from Pilot, Computers, and Techsin Equipment In addition to background equipment, you start with the following: * A Pneumatic Pistol with 20 small bearings or any edged weapon * A minor augment or a piece of advanced Techsin * An Army pack or Voidcomber’s pack * Macrofiber armor and two stilettos Synist While the Void has many mysteries, it also has many pressing concerns and problems which need fixing. It is here where the Synist steps in, possessing both great intellect and advanced training in the more esoteric aspects of commonly used technology. While good at maintaining things, the Synist truly aspires to create and innovate on current designs, or to learn more of the origins of the technology they work so closely with. Unfortunately, both of these goals often make them targets for the true power-brokers of the void, forcing many Synists into hiding or servitude in exchange for survival. Features * Hit Dice: 1d6 per Synist level * Hit Points: 6 + your END modifier * Hit Points per Level: 1d6 + your END modifier Proficiencies * Armor: None * Weapons: Knives, Slingers, Staffs, Simple Pistols * Tools: None * Saving Throws: Intelligence, Knowledge * Base Skills: Choose 2 from Engineer, Mechanic, and Pilot Equipment In addition to background equipment, you start with the following: * A shokstaff or a stiletto * A Yuhkom or a piece of advanced Techsin * A Voidcomber’s pack or a Vacpac * A Holodex = Skills = Skills, like classes, fall into three categories: Physical, Social, and technical. Skills are gained through your class category, and your specific class, and dictate much of how your charter functions. PHYSICAL SKILLS (STR or DEX) ATHLETICS The character is a trained athlete and is physically fit. May pick a specialty to receive a base +3 modifier in in addition to base +1 modifiers for all other specialties: Specialties * Coordination: Climbing, juggling, throwing. * Endurance: Long-distance running, hiking. * Strength: Feats of strength, weight-lifting. * Speed: Quick movement over short periods of time GUN COMBAT The Gun Combat skill covers a variety of ranged weapons. May pick a specialty to receive a base +3 modifier in in addition to base +1 modifiers for all other specialties: Specialties * Rifle: Using rifle weapons such as the pneumatic rifle or autogun * Pistol: Using pistols like the noom pistol or snub pistol. * Shotgun: Using shotguns. * Energy Weapons: Using advanced energy weapons like laser rifles or plasma rifles. * Special Weapons: Using special weapons such as flamethrowers or harpoons DEMOLITIONS The DEMOLITIONS skill covers man-portable and larger weapons that cause extreme property damage, such as rocket launchers, artillery and plasma weapons, as well as explosives. May pick a specialty to receive a base +3 modifier in in addition to base +1 modifiers for all other specialties: Specialties * Launchers: Rocket launchers and grenade launchers. * Artillery: Fixed guns, mortars and other indirect-fire weapons. * Gunner: Turret-mounted weapons on board a ship, * Ortillery: Heavy ringside or capital-class weaponry * Explosives: Demolition charges and other explosive devices, including assembling or disarming bombs. MELEE COMBAT The melee skill covers attacking in hand-to-hand combat. May pick a specialty to receive a base +3 modifier in in addition to base +1 modifiers for all other specialties: Specialties * Unarmed Combat: Whether it is trained martial arts or street fighting learned the hard way, this is the skill for using your body as a weapon. * Blade: Attacking with swords, rapiers, blades and other edged weapons. * Bludgeon: Attacking with maces, clubs, staves and so on. * Augments: Attacking with grafts, tanzers, or other body-augmented weapons MILITARY The Military skill covers the basic training and know-how that's to be expected of all types of professional killers across the void, whether they be mercenaries, slavers or marines. May pick a specialty to receive a base +3 modifier in in addition to base +1 modifiers for all other specialties: Specialties * Battle Dress: permits the character to operate advanced battle armour. * Medic: covers emergency first aid and battlefield triage as well as diagnosis, treatment, surgery and long-term care. * Leadership: covers directing, inspiring and rallying allies and comrades. * Tactics: covers tactical planning and decision making, from board games to squad level combat to fleet engagements. STEALTH A character trained in the Stealth skill is adept at staying unseen and unheard. SOCIAL SKILLS (KNO or CHA) DIPLOMACY This skill covers bureaucracies and administration of all sorts, including the navigation of bureaucratic obstacles or disasters, as well as a knowledge of common legal codes and practises of the primary systems. Mainly useful in formal social interaction, such as for negotiating deals, establishing peaceful contact or smoothing over a social faux pas. CULTURE The Culture skill covers a general understanding of the recent history of systems and peoples throughout the void, as well as common traditions, religions, and superstitions they may hold. CAROUSE Carousing is the art of socialising; of having fun, but also ensuring that other people have fun, of infectious good humour, as well as to persuade others in informal conversation. Is a more casual, informal version of Diplomacy. GAMBIT The Gambit skill entails risky social actions, including the negotiation of trades, lying fluently, disguise, sleight of hand and other methods of fooling onlookers. INTIMIDATION The Intimidation skill is used to scare someone through threats or a display of physical force. Intimidation can be applied to multiple situations, such as trying to get information out of a prisoner, convincing someone to reconsider their decisions, or ending arguments or negotiation expeditiously. INVESTIGATION The Investigate skill incorporates keen observation, forensics, and detailed analysis, as well as a good ability to scout out dangers and spot threats, unusual objects, or out of place people. TECHNICAL SKILLS (INT or KNO) COMPUTERS The Computers skill is for using and controlling computer systems. Also covers the use of modern telecommunications – opening communications channels, querying computer networks, jamming signals and so on, as well as the proper protocols for communicating with starports and other spacecraft. ENGINEER The Engineer skill is used to operate and maintain spacecraft and advanced vehicles. Also used for plotting the courses of starships and calculating accurate jumps. May pick a specialty to receive a base +3 modifier in in addition to base +1 modifiers for all other specialties: Specialties * Manoeuvre Drive (M-Drive): Maintaining and operating a spacecraft’s manoeuvre drive, as well as any artificial gravity systems. * Geises Drive (G-Drive): Maintaining and operating a spacecraft’s Geises drive, necessary for fast travel through the void, as well as navigating the void. * Electronics: All forms of computing hardware, sensors and other electronics and electrics. * Power: Maintaining and operating a spacecraft’s power plant as well as oxygen generators, heating and lighting and other necessary life support. MECHANIC The Mechanic skill allows the character to maintain and repair most equipment. Also used for controlling ringside vehicles of various types. May pick a specialty to receive a base +3 modifier in in addition to base +1 modifiers for all other specialties: Specialties * Ground: For tanks and other vehicles that move on tracks, automobiles and similar groundcars. * Heavy Machinery: Advanced vehicles which operate in both zero-g and ringside. * Rail: Used to operate magnerail vehicles common on many urb-orbs. * Watercraft: Vehicles which glide or sail over bodies of water PILOT The Pilot skill specialities cover different forms of voidcraft. Also covers the use and interpretation of data from sensor devices. May pick a specialty to receive a base +3 modifier in addition to base +1 modifiers for all other specialties: Specialties * Floaters: Small to midsize zero-g voidcraft * Homers: Small to midsize rotational voidcraft * Moxies: Small to midsize mox-capable voidcraft * Navcraft: Heavily weaponized ships typically utilized by system navies, often containing more complex maneuver drives * Hovercraft: This is the skill of operating hovercraft, which operate both ringside and over short distances in zero-g. TECHSIN The techsin skill covers a relatively in-depth background in different aspects of techsin, whose study is highly controlled and often forbidden across most of the Void. Specializations here are exclusive, conveying a base +5 benefit, but lacking the universal +1 base Specialties * KEMSIN - Possesses a deeper understanding of the fundamental properties of their world, including chemical composition and the inner workings of electronics * FLESHSIN - Possesses a deeper understanding of the bodies inner workings, as well as the actual mechanics and causes of disease, genemods, and augments * OLDSIN - May possess scattered knowledge of human civilization before Annihilation, as well as inklings of the origins of older systems, and the intricacies of their cultures SURVIVAL The Survival skill covers staying alive in harsh or otherwise unforgiving environments. Specializations here are exclusive, conveying a base +5 benefit, but lacking the universal +1 base Specialties * Wilderness: the character is trained to survive in the wild, build shelters, hunt or trap animals, avoid exposure and so forth. Also trained in the care of animals. * Streetwise: understands the urban environment and the power structures in society. The character is familiar with a wide variety of gambling games and their unspoken rules. * Zero-G: the character is adept at moving around in microgravity environments and freefall. A character without the Zero-G skill suffers a -2 modifier to all checks made in free-fall. Also allows a character to wear and operate spacesuits and environmental suits without penalty.